Onodera Ritsu's Sister
by prettypunk369
Summary: Onodera's sister, Riko, comes back from England and now works at Marukawa! How will she affect Onodera's life and relationship now?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: If you do not like yaoi, please do not read this. In fact, why are you even in this fandom?**

**Hello readers! This is my first Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi fan fiction, so please be somewhat nice! Review, Favorite, and Follow please, it lets me know if you guys like my story.**

**A/N: Oh, this is set a bit in the future; Onodera has admitted his love for Takano and now they have been an "official" couple for a few months now. Yes, I know in the original story Onodera doesn't have a sister, but that's why it's called fan fiction!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter One-

It was just another typical day in the Emerald Department at Marukawa Publishing. Takano Masamune was yelling at his underlings to finish their "half-assed" work while the editors moaned and groaned. It wasn't quite Hell Week yet, but they could sense it approaching and knew the death march would start soon.

A certain green-eyed editor slammed his phone down and mumbled, "Dammit!"

One of his authors had just called to inform him she had come down with a fever and wouldn't make the deadline in time. Onodera Ritsu rubbed his temples and sighed.

'_It's not even Hell Week and I'm already stressed. Why the hell do I still have this job?' _Onodera internally grumbled. But he knew he loved his job, despite the stress and hours. He stole a glance at his boss who was currently yelling at an author over the phone.

"_I love you…"_

Onodera's cheeks flushed and he quickly looked away. He remembered telling Takano his true feelings on his birthday. Now they had been officially a couple for almost three months, and honestly, Onodera couldn't be more relieved. He had shut his feelings away for so long and he wondered now how he had done it.

Though he would never admit it aloud, Takano was just...…just….._irresistible. _Blushing profusely again, he quickly buried himself in work.

A few hours later, Onodera packed his things quickly and quietly. As he put his scarf on, he felt to strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"T-Takano-san! W-We're at work!" He tried to wriggle out of the grasp, but soon gave up for the arms just tightened around his mid-section.

"So? We are the only ones here. Do you want to go to my place tonight or yours?" Takano placed a chaste kiss behind his ear which caused a warm blush to caress Onodera's cheeks.

"Y-yours," Onodera stuttered, which to Takano was extremely adorable. Takano chuckled and teased, "Hmm, so your place is still a hazardous zone?"

"Shut up," Onodera mumbled and Takano let go. He grabbed his things as his younger lover waited for him. As soon as they were out of the building, Takano grabbed Onodera's hand. To his pleasure, Onodera didn't protest. Well, he hadn't really resisted in a while, which made Takano burst with joy. He finally had his Ritsu say those three little words and he couldn't be happier.

Taking the train home, they walked up the hill to their apartment complex. Still holding hands, they took the elevator up and with a soft _ding! _They stepped out of the lift. But they quickly stopped, for they saw a woman standing outside Onodera's door. Instantly, they both thought it was An-chan and let go of each other's hand. But when the girl turned, they saw it was not An, but someone totally different. In fact Takano had never seen her before but he saw Onodera freeze with wide eyes. Though he had never seen her before, she looked just like someone to Takano. Then it hit him.

This girl looked exactly like Onodera, but with longer hair and slightly softer features. Besides that, she had the same big emerald eyes, caramel hair, and thin, short stature as Ritsu. She finally noticed them and a huge smile formed on her flawless face. She dropped her bag by the door and ran over. Jumping on Onodera and nearly knocking him down, she hugged and squealed, "Nii-san!"

'_Brother?' _Takano thought, amused by Onodera getting the life crushed out of him.

"R-Riko? What are you doing here?" Onodera gasped. Finally, she let go and smiled again.

"What? I can't see my own brother every once in awhile?"

"Riko, I know you. You only visit if there is an actual reason to. I thought you were still in England."

Riko sighed and rolled her eyes, still smiling, "I needed a change. I was bored of England. Oh, guess what? I got a job here in Tokyo!"

"O-oh, really? What job is that?"

"I am now an editor for Marukawa Publishing! I start next Monday," Riko clapped her hands together and squealed. Onodera's eyes widened again and he laughed nervously. Takano chuckled and Riko finally acknowledged him.

"Oh Ritsu, who's this?"

"U-um, this is my boss and neighbor, Takano Masamune. Takano-san, this is-,"

"Onodera Riko. I'm Ritsu's twin sister," Riko introduced herself and held out her hand to Takano. He took it politely and they shook.

"I imagine you've been taking care of little Ritsu for me?" Riko ruffled Onodera's hair teasingly and Onodera blushed.

"Of course. It's been my pleasure," Takano smirked and Onodera's cheeks tinted fifty shades darker.

"So, has he been doing his work or been half-assing? Because I know how to fix that," Riko giggled while Onodera yelled, "H-hey! I'm standing right here!"

Takano chuckled and smiled, "It depends. How do you fix it?" Riko gestured for him to bend down and she whispered in his ear. Onodera saw that all-too-familiar smirk and glint in his eyes.

"Oh really? That sounds fun," Takano glanced at Onodera and winked. He blinked and gaped at them. Riko smirked when she was done.

"It should definitely work, trust me. Use it whenever," She turned back to a shocked Onodera and put a smile back on, "So Nii-san, what's it like editing girl comics?"

"H-how did you know I worked in s-shojo?!"

"Oh come on, you think just because I was in England, I didn't know what you were up to all these years?" Riko scoffed.

"Actually, yes," Onodera mumbled. Riko suddenly looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, look at the time! I'll come see you tomorrow since its Saturday, Nii-san," Riko crushed him again in a hug and nodded politely towards Takano. She picked up her bag, and then took the elevator down. Onodera sighed, relieved, when she left. Takano chuckled and said, "I never knew you had a sister, especially a twin."

"Yeah…She went to study abroad with me, but remained in England when I returned to Japan. Last time I saw her was when one of our cousin's died several years ago. She doesn't feel like my twin, though," Onodera sighed again and followed Takano unconsciously to his apartment. They had dinner and Takano explained how he was hungry for something else now, and ravished Onodera.

**So, how was it? Please let me know! This story may be at least 3 chapters long, but I still have no idea. I just thought of this tonight! I will update soon.**

**Oh, what are Onodera's author's names again? Please let me know, it would help a lot! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Even though I got only three reviews I was very happy! At least some people like my story! **

**Reviewers: Thanks so much for your help! I needed the authors' names, so here's a cookie! *passes cookie* **

**Well let's get this story started! Enjoy~!**

-Chapter Two-

The next morning found Onodera lying in bed with Takano. Well, more like trapped by Takano for the man had his arms tight around Onodera like a cage. As the early morning sun shone through the window onto this scene, the green-eyed editor opened his eyes rather lazily. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, he sighed for it was only ten o'clock. He nuzzled closer to Takano's warmth and breathed in the scent of cigarettes and coffee. Lying there comfortably for a few minutes, Onodera suddenly sat up and looked back at the clock.

"Crap! My sister will be here any minute!" Riko had texted him last night after she left to inform him she'd be there around ten in the morning. Onodera tried to stand up but Takano quickly grabbed him again, pulling Ritsu down to him.

"No," Takano simply stated. Onodera struggled and complained, "T-Masamune! R-Riko will be here soon! I still have to clean my apartment," Again he tried to get away but no success.

"Tell her to come later. I don't want to share my Ritsu," Takano smirked and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Ritsu blushed and begged, "Please?"

"….Fine. But I'm going to have to punish you later."

"T-That's not fair! Pervert!" But he quickly rose from the bed anyways. Grabbing pants and a shirt-not caring who's it was-he practically ran out of the apartment to his own. Luckily, she wasn't there yet, so he cleaned as fast as possible. Or more like threw everything in a closet.

Half an hour later, he heard a curt knock on his door. He walked over and opened the door to see Riko standing there, smiling.

"Nii-san! How are you?" Ritsu moved to the side to let her in. She walked in and looked Onodera up and down. Suddenly, a smirk formed on her lips.

"Ritsu, where were you last night?"

"H-huh?" Onodera flushed at the unexpected question.

"Where were you last night? Your shirt buttons are misaligned, you still have a bed head, your belt is undone, and you look like you just rose from the grave. I imagine you were with someone, woke up in their bed, and realized what time it was. You rushed over here to quickly clean up because I was coming, but you didn't realize how much of a mess you are. Oh, and you threw everything in the closet," She strolled to the closet by the living room and casually opened the door. Everything tumbled out in an avalanche and Onodera sweat dropped.

'_Damn, she's sharp. I forgot how smart she is,' _Onodera sighed. Riko had always been top of her class and had always helped Onodera with his school work. She noticed things others didn't and knew way too much for her own good sometimes.

Catering another smirk, Riko hung up her coat and plopped down on the couch. Onodera rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Make yourself at home, won't you."

He walked into the kitchen and came back with two mugs of coffee. Passing one to his twin, he sat across from her and sipped idly. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Riko placed her mug down on the table and crossed her legs. As she folded her hands in her lap, Onodera took another mouthful of coffee, only to spit half of it out at her question.

"So, who's your girlfriend?"

Coughing and spluttering, he answered, "E-Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't play dumb Ritsu. Unless, there's something you're not telling me," A knowingly smile flashed across her face and she rose an eyebrow, "I am your one and only sister. We should be able to talk about this kind of stuff."

A knock on the door saved Onodera from answering. He jumped up and rushed to the door, wanting to kiss whoever had saved him from treacherous waters. Of course, it was Takano.

"M-Masamune, what're you doing here?" Onodera whispered frantically.

"I wanted to see how your visit with your sister was going. And to see if she was gone so I can have you back."

Blushing madly, Onodera rolled his eyes. "She's only been here for twenty minutes. Riko likes to catch up, so I doubt she'll leave soon." This caused a grumble to come from Takano.

"Nii-san, who is it?" Riko came around the corner and spotted Takano. She grinned and bowed, showing her respect.

"Ah, Takano-san! Just who I wanted to see. You're a close friend of Ritsu's, right? Where was he last night?"

Takano showed off his infamous smirk and replied, "Oh, he was with-,"

"Please don't!" Onodera clapped a hand over the latter's mouth and his face reddened more.

"I swear Ritsu, if you were with An-chan, I will never forgive you," Riko crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. A confused expression flashed across Takano's face but Onodera shook his head frantically.

"N-no! Definitely not An-chan! Don't worry!" Riko's face turned back into a flawless smile and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Good. Let Takano in and join us. I'm sure we'll become friends too," She walked back into the living room and the boys followed.

"So, you don't like An-chan?" Takano asked as he sat next to Onodera.

"Oh, you know her? How unfortunate. That girl doesn't know when to take no for an answer. She just simply doesn't deserve Ritsu and she knows it too, so she pretends to be oblivious to the fact. And her little innocent and loving attitude is so fake, I can see through it like glass," Riko sipped her cup heatedly. Onodera saw the corners of Takano's mouth quirk upwards, and he knew they would get along.

As the day progressed of them talking, Takano noticed how her mood and personality seemed to change. In the beginning, she was bright and cheerful. Now she was cynical, sarcastic, and almost emotionless on the outside.

It was almost five p.m. when she finally declared she had to leave. She grabbed her coat and slipped on her shoes in genkan. Hugging Onodera lightly and shaking Takano's hand, she left without another word.

"Why did she change like that?" Takano followed him into the kitchen as Onodera put the mugs into the sink.

"Eh? Change?"

"Your sister's personality seemed to change throughout the day. Was it something we said?"

"Oh…that. No, that's just Riko-chan. She's the type of person who's mood and personality changes with the day. It's like she changes with the light; in the morning, she's calm and quiet. The afternoon, she's loud and happy. And at night, she's just…scary almost. Negative, sarcastic, and emotionless, she is the only person that scares me. The doctors said she was bipolar, but I don't think she is. This is different," Onodera shook his head and looked back down at the dishes. He suddenly stopped washing them and sighed.

"She hasn't always been like this. Just since middle school."

"Why?"

"My sister witnessed one of our cousins being murdered. They were very close, closer than I was ever to him. They were out late one night and they got mugged. They shot my cousin, Isamu, when he tried to protect Riko. Isamu died in her arms. She suffered immense trauma from that night, and she was never the same. Her mood swings aren't her only problem. She suffers from night-terrors and when she sees blood, she just freezes and freaks. I'm just afraid that one day, she'll have an episode and hurt herself or someone else," Onodera turned off the water, sighing heavily.

"…I'm sorry for asking," Takano honestly didn't know what else to say to his story. He wasn't really expecting that.

"No, it's okay. Riko understands she has problems and tries to control it, but sometimes, she doesn't even remember what happened. So I try my best to help her, though I don't know if it makes a difference."

Takano saw a lookof remorse flash in his eyes and pulled him into a tight embrace. He didn't know if it would help, but he wanted to reassure Onodera that it wasn't his fault. He was trying his best and that was what counted. Onodera wrapped his arms around Takano and rested his forehead on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly, content by the love Takano sacrificed for him every day. Onodera didn't know if he deserved it, but he wanted it and decided that the day he confessed, he would hold it close and never let it go.

Changing the subject, Takano pecked him on the lips and said, "So, what's for dinner?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Onodera suddenly smirked.

"You know, Riko at night reminds me of you. Mean and scary, almost."

"Ha, now I have to punish you twice. I don't think you'll be able to walk tomorrow," Takano smirked as Onodera paled. He continued to drag him to the bedroom as Onodera begged for mercy.

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, I wasn't entirely satisfied by it. And sorry for the lack of details in Riko's visit, I was just lazy and was short of time to write today. I promise that she'll learn more about Onodera's past ten years and about Takano. And yes, I again ended a chapter with a hinted lemon, but it will not be like that every chapter.**

**I have the same problems as Riko, but not as bad; my mood/personality changes with the daylight. I haven't always been like this either, but it's not horrible. So that's where I got the idea. XP**

**Anyways, there is three weeks until school starts again, so I'll update every 1 - 2 days. Please review, favorite, and follow! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! (Lol) Six reviews and five follows, yay! Last chapter I felt was a bit rushed, but like I said, I didn't have a lot of time. :P**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I published this early because I just couldn't resist. Here's another cookie! *Passes cookie***

**I shall fatten you up! MUHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Just kidding!**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 3-

*One Week Later*

The squeak of red pens and occasional rustle of paper reminded Onodera it was the beginning of the cycle. They had barely survived Hell Week, again. But Onodera couldn't concentrate today, to Takano's annoyance. He had thrown a total of three rulers and a stapler already and Onodera still kept spacing out. He had a feeling it was related to Riko, but he didn't need to be so nervous for her. Onodera was more nervous than she was because it was her first day at Marukawa. He had expressed last night that he was worried because he never knew when something would happen that would trigger her to have an episode. And he didn't even know what department she worked in. He had asked her but she said it was a surprise. This just made Onodera even more unnerved.

They worked and Takano yelled at them for two more hours, when they heard a faint knock on the doorway and all looked up.

"R-Riko!" Onodera shot up from his chair. Everybody gawked until Kisa exclaimed, "Whoa, Richan! When did you make a girl clone of yourself?"

Onodera rolled his eyes as Riko walked in. She smiled and bowed to the Emerald Department.

"Ohayō gozaimasu. I'm Onodera Riko, Ritsu's twin sister," Riko greeted and shook all their hands.

"Don't worry Ritsu; I'm not working in Emerald. You can relax," Riko gave him a small smile. Onodera sweat dropped because she noticed he was tense.

"I-I'm not worried because of that! It's your first day, it's natural for brothers to worry about their sisters," Onodera scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Can I call you Richan too?" Kisa asked Riko.

"Richan?"

"Yeah! Ritsu and Riko, practically the same name, so if you shorten both you get Richan!" Kisa giggled but it turned into a cry of pain as another stapler went flying across the room.

"Oi, get back to work! If you have time to waste, waste it on work!" Takano shouted. Everyone else quickly turned back to their desks and Riko grinned.

"Maybe it's good that I don't work in Emerald. I just wanted to meet your department Nii-chan, I'll see you later," Riko bowed again and quickly left.

"Whoa Richan, if Richan wasn't your sister, you would be so cute together!" Kisa whispered to Onodera. This caused Onodera to blush and whisper back, "Shut up Kisa, that's disgusting! That's my sister!"

"That's why I said if she _wasn't _your sister-Ow! Takano-san!" Kisa rubbed the now-forming bump on his head.

"I said get back to work, not gossiping!"

"Hai hai, Great Demon Editor," Kisa cursed under his breath and continued working.

Onodera removed his shoes in the genkan and threw his bag on the couch. Turning towards the kitchen, he thought twice and grabbed his phone. Takano had stayed behind for a meeting and told Onodera to text him when he arrived at his apartment. This caused Onodera to yell at him that he could take care of himself, but nonetheless he promised to text him.

**To: Takano Masamune**

**Hey, I made it home. Told you.**

He sent it and almost immediately, his phone beeped with a reply.

**From: Takano Masamune**

**Good, I should be home soon. I love you.**

"B-Baka," Onodera mumbled and blushed. He made dinner and decided to call Riko to ask about her day. The phone rang a couple times until he heard a voice answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Riko, its Ritsu. How was your first day?"

"Ah, Ritsu. It was fine, thank you for asking. My co-workers were nice and my boss is pretty energetic." **(A/N: Hint hint!)**

"Oh, well that's good. Did you actually work or did they just show you the ropes?" Onodera noticed she was monotone and knew it was her night-mood.

"They just showed me around mostly. I should actually start working tomorrow. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed Onii-san. Goodnight," Riko swiftly hung up and Onodera exhaled loudly. She only called him Onii-san at night and said very little to him. Onodera washed the dishes then waited up for Takano.

The next day, Onodera and Takano were alone. Hatori had left to see Chiharu-sensei because 'she' had come down with a fever. Kisa was taking a break and nobody remembered where Mino went. Onodera was writing a proposal for his next project. He was in high-speed work mode and typed furiously, his hands flying across the keyboard. He didn't notice Takano putting a cup of coffee on his desk and tapping him on the shoulder. Suddenly, his chair was spun around and he yelped. He felt lips crash onto his own and his body pushed back into the chair.

"T-Takano-san! S-Stop! Somebody is going to walk in," Onodera blushed crimson and Takano smirked.

"I don't care."

"Ugh, you ruined my perfect concentration!"

"That was the point. You were so concentrated it was cute, so I decided to wake you up from full-on work mode."

"You better not call me half-assed anymore! It's your fault," Onodera started to turn around but Takano grabbed his chair firmly.

"You didn't even thank me for the coffee, Onodera."

"Huh? Oh, t-thank you. Now let me get back to work," He tried again but Takano put his leg in between his and leaned in close.

"Don't I get a thank you kiss?"

"EH?! N-no! Not at work Takano-san!"

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Takano pushed his lips against Onodera's once again. Onodera struggled at first, but his will broke, so he melted into the kiss. Takano slipped his tongue into Onodera's mouth earning a moan in response. He was about to go farther when they heard the soft thud of something hitting the office floor and papers rustling as they fell down.

They looked up to see Riko in the doorway, her mouth agape and eyes wide in shock.

**Bwhahahaha****,** **cliff hanger! What will happen next chapter? Should I wait a few days to post the next chapter just to torture you guys? MUHAHAHAHAHA! **

**So, can anyone guess what department Riko works in? :3**

**Hey, I'd appreciate it if you guys gave me some ideas for the future. I basically know what's gonna happen the next couple of chapters, but if this story goes well, I want to make it a little longer! So I'm short on chapter thoughts :P **

**See you next chapter my lovelies! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey! What's up guys? Ready for Chapter 4? How will Riko react? Will she accept their relationship or will she shun Onodera? Read and find out! **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, how sweet. Almost ten reviews, hooray! Trying to be positive XD**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 4-

They looked up to see Riko in the doorway, her mouth agape and eyes wide in shock.

Onodera gasped and roughly pushed Takano off of him. Riko kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to find something to say. "R-Riko! I-Its n-not….Um…I-I...," Onodera stumbled for words as he became visibly pale. Riko's face grew angry and she drew a sharp breath.

Stomping over to Onodera, she pulled her hand back and slapped Onodera across the face. He landed on the floor, caressing his now red cheek. Takano just stood by, shocked and clueless. Normally he would go to Onodera's rescue, but this was family. This was as entirely different situation and he didn't know what to do.

"R-Riko-chan…," Onodera whimpered pitifully, fear evident in his eyes. Riko towered over him, her arms crossed and eyes shining green fire.

"Onodera Ritsu," Riko growled so fiercely, even Takano took a step back, "how _dare _you. Why did you not tell me! I'm your sister for Christ's sake!"

Onodera still sat on the ground, shaking.

"You being...being a homosexual is…that's…just," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "that is….just…is just…._amazing!_"

Both Onodera and Takano blinked as her face changed completely. Now she looked like a child on Christmas morning, her eyes lit and a blinding smile.

"You're _gay _and you expect me to ignore that?! Who do you think I am Ritsu?"

"I-I…Um," He slowly got off the ground, confusion etched all over his face.

"What department do you think I work in?"

"Uh…shounen?"

Riko giggled and replied, "How dense can you be Nii-chan? I work in BL!"

Now it was Onodera's turn to look shocked. His jaw dropped to the floor and he exclaimed, "B-BL?! Like Boys' Love?"

"Well, duh! I mean, I always had my suspicions about you and Takano. But I thought maybe I was being paranoid, so I blew it off. Since I'm right, I can't ignore it! My brother, my _twin _brother, is gay! You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you for the early birthday present, Nii-chan," Riko giggled again and it turned into a squeal. Onodera noticed she was starting to get a nosebleed.

"Riko, I thought...maybe that you wouldn't like me being…"

"What? Just because I'm stoic at night, doesn't mean I'm close-minded Ritsu. I still love you! Oh, is Takano the same person from high school?"

"W-what? You still remember that?" Onodera looked over to Takano who was chuckling.

"I can't forget my brother's first love. And apparently only love," Riko smirked and ruffled Onodera's hair. They saw Kisa walk in talking on the phone. Riko hugged Ritsu and lightly patted his cheek.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. You have to tell me all the details later," Riko's eyes twinkled and Onodera gasped.

"N-No, That's just weird! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Oh, of course not. This is for my own secret enjoyment," Riko whispered the last part and ran out. Onodera gawked as Takano tried to desperately hold back laughter. Kisa snapped his phone shut and raised his eyebrows.

"Richan, you look like you saw a ghost," Kisa laughed and sat down, getting back to work.

"So….I like your sister."

"Shut up! I-I didn't even know she was into that kind of stuff! Nice to know that my boyfriend and my sister are perverted," Onodera mumbled but Takano heard. He smiled and grabbed his hand. They were walking home from the train station. Onodera's phone suddenly beeped and he fished it out of his pocket.

**To: Onodera Ritsu**

**From: Onodera Riko**

**Hey Onii-san, I'm at your place. I have to talk to you. It's not about your relationship.**

"Damn," Onodera grumbled. He really didn't want to deal with stoic Riko right know. He quickly typed a reply and sighed, throwing his phone back into his pocket.

"What is it?"

"My sister is outside my apartment. She said she wanted to talk to me about something."

"Really?" Takano smirked and squeezed his hand. Onodera rolled his eyes and heatedly replied, "It's not about us, pervert."

Finally getting up the hill and into their complex, they rode the seemingly time-consuming elevator. They reached their floor and sure enough, Riko was standing there in front of his door. She turned and Onodera saw the smallest trace of a smile when she saw them holding hands, but didn't comment further on the affection. He also saw something small and long in her arms. They came closer and Onodera noticed it was a dog.

"Konbanwa. I have a favor to ask you Onii-san. It involves Momo."

"Momo?" Onodera looked back down at the little dog in her arms. It's fur was a rusty brown color with a single white patch on its lower back, in the shape of a peach. The dog had large, beautiful chocolate brown eyes that sparkled.

"My dachshund, Momo," Riko held Momo up and they saw it was a female.

"I've had Momo-chan since she was a puppy. She's only a year-and-a-half old but she's trained. Can you please watch her for awhile?"

"Watch? Why?"

"Since I came back to Japan, I've been living with a friend. I can tell Momo isn't happy living in such a small apartment and I don't want to torture her. I want you to watch her until I get an apartment of my own and I settle in. Right now, Momo-chan deserves better than me. My problems and living situation were putting stress on her and she was sick for a while. I know you have a hectic life too, but your apartment is bigger and you don't have night-terrors and mood swings. So can you please take care of her?" Riko pleaded and Onodera knew she really cared for the dog.

"But is Momo-chan really going to be happy living with me? I mean, I'm always in and out of my apartment," He blushed slightly at what he was hinting. **(A/N: Ha, in and out of **_**Takano's **_**apartment!) **

"She's used to me being gone a lot. Momo is very sweet and quiet; I promise she won't be any trouble. She's potty-trained and can do some tricks too. Look," She set Momo down and pointed two fingers at her in a gun.

"Bang!" Riko pretended to shoot her and Momo rolled over on her back, playing dead. Onodera and Takano smiled at how cute the little act was.

"Please?" Riko begged.

It looked as if both Riko and Momo were giving Onodera puppy-dog eyes. He lost the fight and sighed, "Fine."

Riko genuinely smiled and picked Momo back up. She passed her to Onodera's arms and bowed to both of them.

"Doumo arigatō Onii-san. I'm sure you and Momo-chan will be great friends," She bowed once again and scratched Momo behind the ears.

"Don't miss me too much, little girl," She licked Riko's hand and yapped lightly. Riko gave her a pat on the head and said, "I left her stuff in a bag by the door. I owe you Ritsu, goodbye."

She gave them a fleeting smile and left as quick as she said goodbye. Ritsu opened his door as Takano grabbed the bag. He crouched down and scratched Momo's back while Takano put their stuff in the living room. She wagged her tail in delight and licked Onodera's face. He smiled and sighed again, but this time in contentment.

**Muhahaha, did I scare you guys in the beginning? I like to torture my readers, haha. XD Sorry if my story is mushed together. I actually try to put a line so you know when the time/setting changes within the story, but it disappears. :P**

**Now there's a new addition to the family: Momo-chan! Just imagine a really cute dachshund with a white peach-shaped patch on her back. (Momo = Peach)**

**Yeah, I know Takano didn't talk or do much in this chapter. He was just a bystander mostly. Sorry Takano, I love you! XD**

**Ritsu's birthday is coming up in my fic, either next chapter or the one after. Riko will definitely have something planned and will help set the **_**mood **_**between Onodera and Takano. You just love Riko, don't you? X3 **

**Anyways, I will see you next chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow! :)**

**(Remember, any ideas for this story, please share!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my lovely readers! How did you like last chapter? I was pretty happy with it, so hopefully you were too. I was listening to Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield while I was writing this chapter. What a good song. 13 reviews, whoop! \(^o^)/**

**Reviews from Chapter 4:**

**Hiyokocchi: Aww thanks! That means a lot to me!**

**Loopyhutton: Thanks! I did too. :D**

**SaySaeri: We'll see! I'll bring Sorata in later.**

**Primordium: Riko's boss is in fact Aikawa. Well, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Oh my god, I just rewatched the first Sekai-ichi OVA and just….KYAAA! I suffered a major nosebleed! Especially the scene in the library when they're alone, hugging and kissing, the curtains billowing around them, Ritsu basically confesses again, it's all just so cute! Kawaii ne~! Ritsu is just so CUTE!**

**Okay, sorry, sorry. I went total fangirl….let's just go to Chapter 5….Ritsu's (and Riko's) birthday! Hooray! What does Riko have in store? :3**

**Sorry for the super long Author's Note!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 5-

*One Week Later*

Onodera awoke to the feeling of something on his feet. He looked down to see a reddish-brown ball of smooth fur. Momo was curled up, sleeping peacefully at the foot of the bed. Her floppy ears twitched occasionally and Onodera smiled. He felt another weight on him and remembered Takano slept over. Turning and trying not to disturb both sleeping figures, he looked at his bedside clock. It's face glowed a red 9:30 a.m.

Turning back around, he nuzzled into Takano's broad chest. In total bliss, he drifted back to sleep for another half hour. This time, he woke up to Takano kissing him.

"M-Masamune, what're you doing?" Onodera yawned cutely and Takano kissed him again.

"You're cute when you sleep," Takano simply stated and pulled him closer.

"We have to get up."

"Hmm…no."

"It's ten in the morning! I feel lazy sleeping in so late," Onodera whined as he wriggled, trying to get out of Takano's arms.

"It's Saturday, who cares? Oh, by the way….Happy Birthday."

"Eh?" Onodera looked back at the alarm clock that also displayed the date. Sure enough, it was the 27th of March.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Takano chuckled.

"I got to call Riko! First, I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I come with you?"

"W-what? No! P-Pervert!" Ritsu scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. Takano was about to follow him anyways when his phone suddenly rung. He grumbled and grabbed it, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Ohayō Takano-san! Do you know what today is?" Riko called on the other end. She sounded happier than she would be in the morning.

"The 27th of March: you and Ritsu's birthday," He said matter-of-factly, as if it was the simplest question in the world.

"Precisely. I have a plan and I need you to play a part. Take Ritsu out and come back around one. Okay?"

"Since when did you become leader?" Takano scratched Momo's back as she woke up.

"If you want an exciting evening, I suggest you listen," Riko said seriously. Takano froze and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell Ritsu anything, just take him out to lunch then go shopping or something. Do whatever gay couples do," Takano heard her suppress a squeal and he smiled slightly.

"Fine. This better be worth it," Takano sighed. Riko laughed, a bit evilly, and sang, "Oh don't worry. It will!"

She hung up and Takano rolled his eyes. Ritsu came in just then, drying his hair. Momo stretched then yawned, causing Onodera to smile at her cuteness. He ran his hand down her back and up again to pat her head. Takano rose from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Momo automatically jumped down from the bed, following Takano the whole way. She had grown strangely attached to Takano and followed him everywhere. Whenever he left, Onodera noticed she grew progressively sadder. As soon as he came back, she would run around like a little kid.

Takano shut the door and Momo plopped down in front of it, waiting. Onodera dressed then called Riko to wish her a Happy Birthday. Ten minutes later, Takano came out-with Momo close behind-and announced, "Let's go out."

"Eh?"

"For your birthday, I want to take you out. Let's go," Masamune practically dragged him out of the apartment.

"That was delicious, thank you," Onodera commented. They were just leaving the restaurant where they ate lunch. Takano had treated him and now they were just walking around. Takano still had half an hour to kill until he had to bring Ritsu back, to Riko's instructions. He spotted a bookstore nearby and grabbed Onodera's hand, leading him to it.

Onodera looked around, eyeing all the books like he was a kid at a toy store. He picked up Usami Akihiko's latest book and sighed.

"I remember when I worked on his books. They were always so good, I'm sure this one is too," He flipped through the pages, admiring the work. He sighed and put it back down, "too bad I'm broke."

Onodera mumbled the last part, not intending for Takano to hear. He secretly bought the book when said male wasn't looking. He checked the time and noticed they had to back in twenty minutes. As they walked to the train station, the older male entwined his fingers with the younger ones. Said male blushed but didn't say anything. Takano saw the smallest trace of a smile play on his lips.

Reaching Onodera's door, Takano got a text.

**To: Takano Masamune**

**From: Onodera Riko**

**Leave for ten minutes. Go wrap a present or something; it's a surprise.**

Takano frowned but made the excuse he left something in his apartment anyways. He told Ritsu to go in anyways and the younger one complied. Onodera walked in and noticed a soft light flickering from the dining room. Frowning, he walked in to see a big cake on the table.

The cake had fluffy white frosting and one lit candle in the middle. The candle displayed a big, red '27' and as he walked closer, he saw there was blue writing around the 27. In very precise cursive, it read, "_Happy Birthday Nii-san!_"

Riko emerged from the kitchen and yelled, "Happy Birthday!" She leaped on Onodera, embracing him tightly.

"R-Riko! How did you get in here?"

"You have a key underneath the door mat," Riko giggled and exclaimed, "That's not important anyways. Happy Birthday to us, twin! I baked this cake myself."

Riko had always been an excellent cook and baker. Onodera mouth watered at the thought of her food.

"It's your favorite; red velvet with lots of cream cheese frosting!"

"Really? Thank you Riko," Onodera blushed slightly in embarrassment. Riko had put so much effort and thought into today and he had forgotten the importance of it. He reddened even more, ashamed he hadn't even gotten her a present.

"I-I'm really sorry, Riko. I totally forgot it was our birthday today and I didn't think to get you a present."

"It's okay Nii-san. I hate presents anyways. Oh, thanks for reminding me! I got you a present," She waltzed into the living room, coming back with a square-shaped package, wrapped in red.

"You didn't have to Riko! The cake was enough," Onodera shook his head.

"Shut up Ritsu, just take it," She thrust the present in his hands and grinned. He opened it carefully and he softly smiled. It was a photo album. It had a soft brown cover and on the front was a picture of them entering middle school. In the picture Onodera was stiff, with a red face and a nervous smile. He looked like the cute 'Oda' Ritsu he used to be. On the other hand, Riko was hanging off his shoulders and had a huge, confident grin. She was making a peace sign with her hand and a big white bow was clipped in her hair.

As he flipped through, his smile grew bigger. They were all pictures of him and Riko, from childhood all the way to college. On the last page was a picture of them at an airport, heading off to England. Onodera wasn't really smiling in this picture and he remembered it was after his breakup with Saga-sempai. Riko had looped their arms together and had a small smile. Ritsu noticed that there was writing below the picture and it read:

'_You always acted like a big brother for me and I couldn't ask for a better twin. Thank you Nii-san for always being there for me and taking care of me. Now it's my turn.' _

Onodera's eyes clouded with tears and he suddenly hugged Riko. She encircled her arms around his waist and repeated the last written words, "Now it's my turn."

They stayed like that for a few moments, until they felt Momo rub against their legs. They separated-both sniffling slightly-and Riko crouched down to rub Momo's belly.

"So, do you like it here Momo-chan?" The little dog's tail thumped against the ground and her eyes twinkled.

"Ah, I have one more thing for you Ritsu. But close your eyes!" Riko ran into the living room. Onodera chuckled and closed his eyes. He heard her footsteps come back and rustling. He felt her touch his head then she pulled back.

"You can open them now."

He peeled his eyes open to see her beaming and emerald eyes shining. He looked around but didn't see anything. He had a puzzled look and asked, "What did you do?"

Riko opened her mouth to answer but they heard the door open and Takano walk in. He stopped short and stared at Onodera, his mouth slightly agape. Onodera grew even more puzzled but Riko quickly grabbed her stuff.

"Okayyoutwohavefuncallmebackwhenyourdonebye!" Riko ran out the door.

Takano continued to stare, much to Onodera's annoyance. "Why are you staring?" He grumbled. Takano smirked suddenly and the younger one saw the evil glint in his eyes.

"It's _your _birthday Ritsu, but I appreciate the gesture," He took a step forward but Onodera stepped back.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ritsu sweat dropped.

"My little Ritsu-Neko," Takano's smirk grew. The brunette blinked then blushed.

"N-Neko? Wait, what?!" He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Takano heard him gasp. On top of his head were light brown cat ears, blending into his hair perfectly. He actually looked like he grew Neko ears!

"No, i-its not w-what y-you think! R-Riko did this! She put t-these on my h-head!" Onodera waved his arms frantically and flushed bright red.

"I think your sister is my new best friend," Takano proceeded to pounce on Onodera.

Unknown to them, Riko was on the other side of the front door, her ear pressed to it. She was trying to desperately hold back squeals as her nose gushed red liquid.

**Okay, I had to end it on a hinted lemon XD This was the longest chapter so far, I think. How did you like it? Riko is my favorite character X3 Bwhahahahahaha!**

**Aww, brother-sister moment! I had to add that because I thought it would be totally sweet and appropriate for the story. It might be a couple days until the next chapter because I need to think of how to lead up to the next part I want to write.**

**Well, see you next chapter! :)**

**(Remember, any idea for this story, please share!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I'm sorry I was gone for a couple days! My computer decided to be an asshole-pardon my language-and contract a terrible virus (again)! It locked me out of my account, claiming I broke the 'U.S. Law' and I had to pay a huge fine of $300! Fuck that, so being the computer whiz I am (Ha, not; my dad is better :P) I fixed it by having to delete my account…. -_-**

**So I lost all my files and access to my documents. But luckily I found them all buried deep in my external hard drive. Hallelujah! Plus just a bunch of stuff is going on in my family and my week has just been *cough cough* amazing…..**

**Anyways, my story! I warn you now; it's going to have more drama from here on. I'm not saying all the humor is going to flutter out the window, because I hate sap stories with no laugh, plus Riko is a funny character. But be prepared! Please don't ditch me!**

**Question: Who else loves the song Same Love by Macklemore x Ryan Lewis?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi. (Unfortunately.) The great Shungiku Nakamura-sensei does, darn…. **

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 6-

"Richan, can you please make me a photocopy of this before you leave?" Kisa handed the brunette a paper as he got up. He nodded his head and quickly made a copy.

Onodera was going to a meeting with Takano about his new project. He had finally finished his proposal-no thanks to Takano-and almost an hour after he turned it in, they called to arrange a meeting. Though he'd gone to many meetings by now, he was still nervous. His tyrannical boyfriend had assured him he was going to be fine by screwing him senseless last night and this morning in the shower.

But Onodera couldn't complain because-though he would NEVER admit it-he loved it and Takano had given him a great present (besides screwing "his Ritsu-Neko") on his birthday, and Onodera felt like he owed him. After they had finished, Takano had left the room and came back with his gift.

_-__**Flashback**__-_

"_A book? You didn't have to get me a present Masamune, I'm a grown man."_

"_Just take it Ritsu," The dark-haired man waved it in Onodera's face until he snatched it. He looked at the cover to see it was the same book he had looked at in the book store._

"_When did you buy this?" Onodera's face lit up._

"_When you weren't looking," Takano sat back down only to almost be tackled by Onodera hugging him. The younger looked up at him and Takano was immediately turned on. Onodera's cheeks were a rosy pink that blended nicely with his gracious smile and big emerald eyes that shone with gratitude. Oh, and he still had the ears on._

"_Thank you, Masamune," the brunette said adorably, as if he wasn't cute enough. This proceeded in Ritsu-Neko's demise. Or simply, Takano fucked him like a rabbit after that._

_-__**End of Flashback**__-_

'_God, he's been horny lately,' _Onodera internally grumbled and his back suddenly felt sore.

Onodera had actually been saving up for that book. His boyfriend always thought of him, even before they were officially together. He blushed, a little ashamed that he had rejected Takano so many times before, when the man had only loved him for the past eleven years.

Right then, Takano came around the corner and spotted him. Onodera didn't see him, so he snuck up behind his young lover and ruffled his hair. Said man jumped ten feet, who had obviously been lost in his thoughts.

"T-Takano-san! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Clearly," his boss smirked. Onodera scowled and went back to give the copies to Kisa. He returned and walked with Takano to the meeting room.

-_Three Hours Later-_

Boss and subordinate trudged out of the meeting room, drained of all energy. Arguing for three hours straight could really kill someone.

As they neared Emerald, Takano ruffled Onodera's hair and said, "You did well, Onodera. Keep it up."

Onodera blushed, flattered by his compliment. He really was a good person, underneath it all.

"But you still need to grow some balls. I can't defend you everytime."

'_I TAKE IT ALL BACK! HE'S A HORRIBLE PERSON!' _Onodera screamed in his head but sighed in reply.

"Whatever Takano-san," Onodera mumbled. He suddenly felt Takano's big hand brush his back as he leaned towards him. He blushed as he felt Takano's warm breath whisper, "We need to talk tonight."

"A-About what?" Onodera blushed more and looked away. But they reached Emerald before he could answer. The latter quickly darted away from his boss and back to his desk.

_-A Few Hours Later-_

Onodera unlocked his door, Takano right on his heels. As he opened it, Momo ran up and stood on her back legs, jumping and spinning. Riko said this was her '_I'm so happy you're home!_' dance.

"Hey little girl, are you hungry?" Onodera walked into the kitchen where her bowl was. He poured her some food and Momo chomped away happily. He stood up and walked into the living room. Seeing Takano not in there, he was about to turn around when he felt his boyfriend snake his arms around his waist.

"Ah w-wait, stop! Don't-," Onodera stopped when he realized Takano wasn't doing anything, just…hugging him.

"M-Masamune, what's wrong?" Onodera tugged at his arms but he didn't move. Onodera gave up struggling.

"Can I ask you something?" Takano breathed.

"Yeah, I suppose….W-What is it?" Onodera secretly was scared by the way he was acting. Did Onodera do something? Did he want to…break up?

Onodera went a little pale at his thoughts, but decided to hear Masamune out.

"Do…ove…wi…me?"

"What? Masamune, you're mumbling."

Takano took a deep breath and mumbled again, but more clearly.

"Do you…want to move in with me?"

"Eh? M-Move in?" Onodera was initially surprised. Live with Masamune? Were they really ready for this? Would it work out?

"Y-You mean in, l-living with you? L-Like permanently?" Takano rolled his eyes and huffed, "Duh."

Onodera stayed silent, pondering this. Was he ready to commit that much? Sure, he practically lived with Masamune now; he even had a toothbrush over there. But this was just different. If they got into a really big fight, where would they go to cool down? Onodera couldn't run next door, back to his apartment. He would be stuck with Takano in their apartment. _Their apartment._ Onodera liked the sound of that, but he couldn't let that convince him so easily. He did love Masamune, more than he could imagine. And he knew Masamune loved him more than anything, too. But was that enough?

Then the realization hit him. It _was_ enough. They rarely fought anyways, and even when they did, they were quick to make up. Because they loved each other! If there was a problem, they usually solved it together. Because they loved each other! They were at each other's apartments all the time anyhow. Because they loved each other! That was all they needed. Maybe this was exactly what they needed, a test to see if they could actually be happy together.

"Onodera?" Takano asked after he was silent for a few minutes. His bangs were covering his eyes, so Takano couldn't see what his young lover was thinking.

"Yes."

"What?" Onodera had said his answer so quietly, Takano didn't hear it.

"Yes," Onodera looked back at the taller male, a smile gracing his features. Takano's eyes widened and he let a shuddered breath escape.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Onodera twisted in his grasp and placed a light kiss on his lips. Takano's eyes widened more. Onodera had only initiated a kiss himself once before: when he confessed to Takano.

Takano wrapped his arms tightly around Onodera's waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. In response, Onodera slipped his arms around his lover's neck. Takano smiled in the kiss and pulled back.

"I love you Ritsu."

"I love you too, Masamune," Onodera replied steadily, for the first time. Takano pulled him back to kiss him, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"A-Ah Masamune, I have to get the door," Onodera pulled away but Takano wouldn't release him.

"Masamune, come on!" Onodera whined, as another knock sounded through the apartment. Momo trotted to the door, sniffing around wagging her tail. Finally, Masamune reluctantly let him go, after kissing him again.

Onodera jogged to the door and swung it open. There his twin was, holding a box in her arms.

**Haha, why is Riko there? And what's with the box? You'll see next chapter! :D**

**Oh, is this story good so far? I have the same like, four reviewers (You guys are awesome, btw). I saw the stats, and I get a lot of traffic through this story, but I only have 8 followers. I know, it's my first story, blah. Lol.**

**School starts again Monday, so I will not be updating so often, but I will try my best! I really want to study this year, so I'll try to fit fanfiction into my schedule. XD**

**See you next chapter! :)**

**(Remember, any ideas for this story, please share!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! How are you guys liking this story so far? My follows went from 8 to 11 from last chapter! Kyaa!**

**I got a PM from a reader and I was very thankful for it. It helped me a lot. Guys, don't hesitate to PM me with your feedback and suggestions! It helps me more than you think! :D**

**Whew, chapter 7 already?! Thank you guys for your continued support! Oh, last chapter, people kept freaking out about the box. Actually, it is not that big of deal. I just wanted to give that impression. MUHAHAHAA! I like to torture my readers! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi….**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 7-

"Riko?" Onodera peered at the cardboard box she was holding. It held what looked like clothes, books, toiletries, and other knick-knacks.

"Hi Onii-san. I have another favor to ask you," Riko scratched the back of her head as her brother sweat dropped.

"My friend kicked me out because I was taking too long to find my own place. I honestly was looking, but it's hard. Can I please stay with you for a while?" Riko blushed, embarrassed. She looked even more like Onodera when she blushed.

"Oh um, sure. Actually…you can have the place to yourself for now."

"Eh? Why?"

"T-Takano and I-I decided t-that we're m-moving i-in….t-t-together," Onodera let out a loud sigh when he finished. Riko gasped, her hands flying to her mouth and dropping the box. The contents spilled out across the hallway as she tackled Onodera. He barely kept them standing as she squealed, strangely excited, right in his ear.

"OhmygodRitsuthat'sgreat!" She yelled all in one breath. They heard Takano's big feet thump as he came forward to see what the commotion was. Riko peeled off of her twin and threw herself at the taller man. He didn't see it coming as Riko slammed into his chest, causing him to give a loud, "Oof!"

"Takano-san, I can't believe you're moving in with Nii-san! Please take care of him, I trust you. He deserves better," Riko sniffled as she tightened her arms around Takano's waist. He shot Onodera a confused look, but his boyfriend simply shrugged with a small smile.

Riko suddenly jerked, jumping off of Takano. Her eyes shined with tears but her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. She looked as cute as Onodera when he was flustered.

"S-sorry Takano-san! You probably don't like being touched besides by Ritsu," Takano chuckled and the heat in Riko's cheeks rose. She ran back into the hallway and collected her things, throwing them back in the box unorderly and hastily. Onodera carried in the box to the living room and she hugged him again.

"Are you going to Takano's tonight?"

"Um, well I can spare one more night in my apartment. Takano can go back to his," Onodera flashed him a pleading look and Takano rolled his eyes.

'_Damn! Fine, since it's his sister, I'll go. But not tomorrow,' _Takano grumbled to himself. He said his goodnights and went to the door. Before he walked out though, he felt Onodera's thin arms wrap around him from behind. He placed his forehead on Takano's broad back and whispered, "Goodnight."

Takano couldn't hold back a smile and turned around. He grabbed Onodera's chin and brought it up so his lover was looking at him. Takano looked into his beautiful emerald eyes and replied, "Goodnight Ritsu. Thank you for saying yes," he gently placed his mouth on Onodera's.

His lips brushing against the uke's, he whispered, "I love you."

"I-I love you too, Masamune," A touch of pink caressed Ritsu's defined cheeks. Takano kissed his soft lips again before leaving.

"How come you're staying over tonight?" Riko asked as Onodera walked back into the living room. Momo was curled up in her lap on the couch and she gently scratched behind her ears.

"Oh, well I don't want to move into Ma-Takano's apartment immediately. I need a night to myself. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to sleep alone on the first night in an unfamiliar place," Onodera grabbed a blanket and a couple pillows from his linen closet.

Onodera had told her the truth, but not all of it. The real reason was he wanted to see how bad she was at night. He remembered her still having night-terrors when they were in England, but didn't know if she was any better these past years of her absence. He threw her the pillows and blankets and she thanked him. Riko made her make-shift bed on the couch and curled into the warmth.

Riko stretched and yawned, "Goodnight Onii-san. Oh, you can call Takano-san by his given name in front of me. Who cares?"

Onodera was going to retort, but she was already asleep.

-_Five Hours Later-_

Onodera woke up to the sound of quiet whimpering. Shifting his eyes over to his bedside clock, it read 1:30 a.m.

He slid out from under his blankets and tiptoed into the living room. Riko lay there, tangled within the blanket and twitching. She whimpered again and let out a weak cry.

Onodera quickly walked over to her side. He saw a few tears run down her cheeks and she breathed, "Isamu…."

"Hey, Riko! Wake up, it's just a dream," Onodera softly shook her, desperately trying to wake her before anything happened. This woke her up only somewhat, her eyelids half-open. Reality mixed with her nightmare and she screamed, "No, Isamu! You bastards shot him!"

She swung her fist out, clipping Onodera in the jaw. He flew into the bookshelf behind him, causing a large rattle. Books tumbled down and hit Onodera, who was sitting on the floor defenseless. Lights popped in his eyes as two more books hit him hard on the head. The noise fully woke Riko from her state and she saw Onodera sitting in front of the bookshelf, rubbing the top of his head. She gasped as she observed the books lying around her brother and the bump on his jaw. Tears continued to flow from her eyes as she realized what happened.

"O-Oh my god, R-R-Ritsu, I'm s-so sorry!" She continued crying and Onodera stood up, a bit too quickly, causing the room to spin. He stumbled over to Riko and shook his head.

"It's okay Riko. You didn't mean it," Onodera comforted her over her cries. A sudden pounding on the door scared them. They heard Takano's commanding voice shout, "Onodera! What happened? Open the door!"

The brunette rushed over to the door, still dizzy, and opened it to Takano's tired but worried expression. Onodera noticed he was shirtless and had sweatpants on. He must have hurried over because he didn't have shoes on.

"I heard screaming, then something falling, and crying. What's going on?" Takano looked Onodera up and down and noticed his eyes were unfocused and he was swaying a little.

"Um…Riko had one of her night-terrors and she punched me in her fright. I hit the bookcase and books fell down from the shelves. It's okay really, the books just hit my head a little harder than I thought," Onodera rubbed his head, his face contorted slightly in pain.

They still heard Riko crying a little and walked back to the living room. Momo snuggled into her to comfort her and whimpered. She was still pale and shaking, with the blanket pulled securely around her shoulders. Onodera made some tea and passed her a cup.

"Ritsu, I want you to stay with Takano the rest of the night," Riko murmured over her cup.

"But-"

"Go. I don't want to hurt you again," Riko gave him a menacing look and they knew she meant business. Onodera reluctantly shook his head and left with Takano. At his door, Takano scooped up Onodera bridal style.

"M-Masamune, put me down! I can walk!"

"You looked like you were going to faint. Those books must have gotten you pretty good," Takano continued to carry him through his-their-apartment and into the bedroom. He gently placed Onodera on the bed and laid down. The older male wrapped his arms around him as he pulled the sheets over them for warmth. Onodera blushed a little but didn't complain further. Takano ran his fingers gently through Onodera's auburn hair and felt a slight bump. Sighing, he buried his nose into the brunette's locks and they fell asleep in each others' comfort.

-_The Following Morning-_

"Ow," Onodera poked the slightly purple mark on his jaw. The bump on his head had gone down, fortunately.

'_Riko must have punched me pretty hard,' _He grimaced and continued to take his shower.

Walking out the door with his boyfriend ready for work, they saw Riko coming out too. Takano went ahead as Riko stopped, seeing her twin. She noticed the forming bruise on his jaw and gasped slightly. Her cheeks reddened as she remembered last night.

"R-Ritsu, I-"

"No, it's okay Riko. I know why you did it. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Ritsu smiled a little and Riko weakly shook her head. They went to work together, people staring at the identical twins.

**I wrote this pretty late. Sorry if it's bad…I update at the most random times, don't I? XP**

**This chapter didn't have a twist, but I'll put some in later chapters. I'm just exhausted…**

**See you next chapter! :)**

**(Remember, any ideas for this story, please share!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry it's been a couple days! School started today, so I'm probably going to be randomly updating. I don't have much to say. X3**

**Oh, I was listening to Dream On (Morel's Pink Noise Club Mix) by Depeche Mode while writing this. Check it out, it's a pretty cool song. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SIH…Gosh, stop reminding me of the harsh truth ;_;**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 8-

"Ahh…M-Masamune, stop…" Onodera moaned weakly as Masamune nipped at his neck. He showed no signs of stopping.

"I-If I knew t-that you were g-going to…..ah…be such a h-horndog, I would h-have reconsidered moving in," Onodera squirmed as Masamune sly hand slid up his shirt. **(A/N: Bwhaha, horn dog? XD) **He was shoved up against the wall-again-being attacked by his horny boyfriend. Onodera had moved in four days ago and since then, Takano had ravished him everytime they got home.

"M-Masamune, s-stop!" Onodera panted as he attempted to push off the much stronger male. Masamune answered this time with a simple, "Why?"

"B-Because….I'm already s-sore," Onodera gasped as Masamune undid his jeans.

"Mmm…you know you love it," Masamune smirked and swooped Onodera up in a breath-taking kiss. All protesting ceased after that, and they continued to make a mess of the living room.

"Mmm, that was quite-"

"Don't say it!"

"I didn't know my little uke could bend like that."

"S-Shut up," Onodera blushed crimson. He cuddled closer to Takano for warmth, pulling the blanket up higher. They were simply laying there, almost cuddling. Still on the couch, Onodera started to feel sleep tug at his eyelids. He suddenly heard the click of a door opening and a loud voice call, "Onii-san! I need your help!"

Onodera gasped as his sister waltzed in. She witnessed their rather intimate position and her face flushed beet red.

"O-Oh, excuse me!" Riko turned swiftly and ran back next door. Takano chuckled and Onodera continued to blush.

"I-It's not funny! I better go c-check what she needs," Onodera twisted out of his lover's hold and pulled his clothes back on. He quickly went to his old apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Riko's nightly monotone voice answered.

"It's your brother," Ritsu proceeded to enter the apartment and see Riko in the kitchen.

"Ah, Ritsu. Your shower's hot water isn't working," She led him to the bathroom. He explained that she had to turn on the cold water fully on first, then the hot water tap.

"Well, that's stupid. Thanks Onii-san," Riko nodded her head appreciatively. He walked back towards the front door when she yelled her last comment.

"Oh, Onii-san! Do you mind keeping it down when you're in one of your sex sessions? Momo barks whenever she hears you moaning and I can hear you in the shower."

"Y-yeah…." Was all Onodera could muster as he blushed, the most embarrassed he had ever been.

'_I'm going to kill that bastard….' _Onodera made a mental note as he stomped back to his apartment.

It was now the weekend before Hell Week, but Onodera was not in a good mood. He had woken up to a call from his mother, usually not a good sign. And it wasn't.

-_**Flashback **__-_

_**Riiiing! Riiing! Riin-!**_

"_Hello?" Onodera yawned into the receiver but quickly stopped when he heard his mother's shrill voice._

"_Riko's back and you didn't tell me?!" His mother yelled._

"_M-Mother? I thought she would tell you herself!"_

"_Well, she didn't! I called her a few nights ago for our monthly chats, and she told me she's been in Japan for a while now. And she has a job at Marukawa, too!"_

"_What does this have to do with me?"_

"_I organized a family gathering for this afternoon. It's for her return and a late party for you twins' birthday, since you didn't call me. You two better be here around twelve!" And his mother hung up._

_-__**End of Flashback**__-_

Onodera cursed under his breath while he dressed. He could smell breakfast cooking, but that didn't make him feel better. He hated the stupid random family gatherings. He didn't really care for his millions of cousins, and the usual pressures of being heir to the Onodera Publishing House, and family friends.

He trudged miserably into the kitchen. Not paying much attention to what he was doing, he wrapped his arms solemnly around his tyrannical boyfriend's waist. Resting his head against his back, he mumbled sadly, "I have to go to my mother's…"

"Eh? Why?"

"It's a welcome back party for Riko and a late birthday party for us," He squeezed tighter. He _hated _going to his mother's.

"What time?"

"I have to be there around noon," Ritsu sighed. He could feel Takano's body shaking from a laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" Hurt obvious in Onodera's voice.

"My mother called me this morning and she said to come over around four. It's her birthday today and usually I would refuse, but maybe if I go over there and tell her off, she'll finally leave me alone," Takano chuckled again.

"Masamune! That's your mother! And it's her birthday you jerk," Onodera lightly slapped his back and Takano rolled his eyes.

"Like she ever cared about my birthday," Takano scoffed. He put their breakfast on plates and served Onodera. They ate together at the table and continued to talk.

"I won't yell at her. Just _talk _to her and leave."

"Fine, do what you want. I'm going to leave at three; better to show up early than my mother rip my head off," Onodera sucked down his breakfast. He went over to deliver the news to Riko. He knocked, and almost immediately the door swung open.

"Oh, Nii-san. What are you doing here?"

"Riko, we have to go to Mom and Dad's."

"What? Why?"

"Mother was angry that you've been back for awhile without telling her. So she organized a stupid family gathering for your return and our birthday," Onodera scratched the back of his head. Riko's grip tightened on her morning cup of coffee and she sighed. The only person who hated the parties more than Onodera was his twin. Since she wasn't the original chosen heir to the company, the rest of the family basically ignored her. Especially after the incident, when she developed her personality disorder and other problems, she was just a shadow people walked past in the family. Ritsu always felt horrible; she was actually one of the reasons why he didn't want to inherit the company.

"I guess it can't be helped. What time?" Riko gave him a sad smile.

"We have to be there by noon."

"Alright. I imagine she wants us formal, neh?"

"Yeah, probably," Onodera chuckled. They exchanged a last few words then retreated back to their homes.

-_A Few Hours Later-_

Onodera straightened his tie. Another thing he hated about the family gatherings; he had to dress formally. He brushed off his sleeves again before hearing Takano mumble in his ear.

"You look good," Takano slinked his arms around Onodera's waist as he squeaked. He smirked and nipped his ear.

"N-No Masamune! I have to go! Later," Onodera pushed out of his arms, blushing.

"Oh, so you're saying we can do it when I get home? Sounds good to me," Takano smiled wickedly. Onodera blushed again and mumbled, "I'm leaving. Good bye."

"Bye. I love you," Takano kissed him softly.

"I l-love you t-too."

**Sorry it's short and not a lot happens. This chapter is more like a lead-up chapter to the next one that will be mostly the family gathering. A bit more drama and clues will happen next chapter that'll be important for the story later on.**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers and followers! 14 follower now, hooray! I love you guys! :D**

**See you next chapter! :)**

**(Remember, any idea for the story, please share!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I had a pretty clear view of what I wanted to write in this chapter, so I couldn't resist. Might be the last time I within a day or two for a while, we'll see… XP**

**Last chapter, I noticed an error. It said the party was at noon but Onodera said he was leaving three. XD The party is at noon and Takano is going to his mother's at four. (If anybody noticed.)**

**Disclaimer: Lazy…**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 9-

Riko was ridiculously fidgety. Sitting next to her in the cab, Onodera could feel the nervous waves coming off of her. It was strange for her to be like this; she usually just plastered on a fake smile and played along with the family, ignoring everybody as they did to her. But today, she wasn't so comprehensive.

She kept pulling at her black cocktail dress and drumming her fingers on her knee. When the drumming got annoying, Onodera placed his hand on hers. She flashed him a smile but turned swiftly to chewing her nails.

Half an hour later, they arrived in front of the Great Onodera Mansion. Onodera paid the fare and they rung the bell. The family butler, Hatanaka, answered. **(A/N: Another OC!)**

"Ah! Ritsu-sama and Riko-sama, welcome home," Hatanaka bowed. He stood aside for them to walk in. Hatanaka was one of the few in the family that treated Riko with the same respect as Ritsu. Riko was quite attached to him when they were kids, and still was somewhat.

"Hatanaka-san! I missed you!" Riko hugged him immediately. He gave her a smile that reached his dark blue eyes.

"How was England Riko-sama?"

"Boring. No Nii-chan or Hatanaka-san," Riko giggled and Hatanaka gave a chuckle in response. He led them to the main dining hall where a small crowd was already formed. The butler bowed again and left them in the room.

"My babies!"

Onodera-mama ran up and hugged the twins around the neck. She let go and placed a hand on their cheeks.

"I haven't seen my children in so long! Especially together; you two still look the same!"

"Duh Mother, we _are_ identical twins," Riko replied. The twins looked like their mother, who had emerald eyes and dirty blonde hair. They all shared the same eyes, heart-shaped face, and small, slender figure. The twins had their father's auburn hair and facial features, though.

"Come in, come in! Everyone's waiting!" She shooed them towards the crowd, pushing on their backs. Onodera-papa hugged them both and ruffled their hair.

_-Two Hours Later-_

Both Onodera children were exhausted. They'd only been here for a couple hours, but the crowd had grown significantly. They had no idea how much longer they could cope. People were actually talking to Riko and all the new pressure was getting to her. To make it worse, a certain someone tapped on Ritsu's shoulder. He turned to see a petite girl with soft brown eyes and hair: An-chan.

"An-chan!" Ritsu exclaimed. Riko turned from her current conversation and her fake smile just disappeared.

"Ricchan! Oh, Riko-chan too," An-chan smiled and extended out her hand. Riko stiffly returned it with a huff of annoyance. She immediately turned and disappeared into the sea of people.

"Ricchan, how are you?"

"Um…I'm fine, thank you. How was your trip to America?" Ritsu nervously looked around, trying to search for an excuse to leave. Talking to An-chan had become even more awkward since she knew about Takano.

"It was great! American people are so interesting. New York was especially fun; it was so beautiful, especially at night. Did you know it was called the "City that Never Sleeps"?" An-chan kept talking, but Onodera was tuning most of it out. He tried to pay attention, but everytime he listened to her, he was reminded that they were still engaged though he loved Takano. She knew it too, but she was almost as persistent as Masamune.

"…chan…Ri….Ricchan!" An-chan waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and said, "What?"

"Ricchan, did you hear me?"

"W-Which part?"

"I asked how things with Takano are," An-chan whispered.

"Oh! T-They're fine, thank you," Onodera looked around again. He wanted to stay off the topic as much as possible. An-chan sighed quietly and replied, "I still love you, so I hope you're trying your hardest Ricchan."

"H-Hai," Onodera blushed and looked at the ground. His father suddenly walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, where is your mother and sister?"

"I don't know," He quickly looked around. They weren't anywhere in site.

"Can you please go get them? I can't find Hatanaka anywhere. I think they went to the library upstairs."

"S-Sure!" Ritsu bowed to An-chan and his father and quickly weaved through the crowd. As he walked upstairs, some people tried to stop him and chat, but he quickly gave an excuse.

Finally reaching the library doors at the end of the hall, he looked around. The hall was deserted, but he heard voices behind the door. He raised his hand to knock when he heard Riko say something very peculiar.

"Mother, remember when you said you would give me the company instead? If I wanted it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well…I want it," Ritsu heard her let out a held-in breath. '_Give Riko the company? What?' _Ritsu frowned. Sure, he never really wanted the company, but he was basically raised to believe he was going to inherit it no matter what. '_But why Riko? When?'_

"What made you change your mind suddenly?" His mother spoke.

"For Ritsu's sake. I think he's happy where he is. He probably wants the company, but truly, it would ruin him. I am already, so I can take it. Nii-chan deserves so much better, and I think the only way he'll be truly happy is if I'm gone and dealing with the company."

"But Riko, Ritsu loves you! He's your twin!"

"He shouldn't. Ever since middle school, I've been nothing but a burden to him. I didn't come back for me; I came back for him. I told him on his birthday that I would take care of him now. This is how I will repay him."

In all honesty, Onodera was shocked. So Riko _wasn't_ staying permanently? She came back…..to take the company so Ritsu didn't have to? Riko would never be a burden to him; she was _his twin._

"But…But Riko….Hatanaka, what do you think of all this?"

"..…I believe the children should make their own future, and if this is Riko-sama's, it is her decision," Hatanaka replied, quite solemnly.

"But Riko, you aren't even married! Taking care of a huge international company by yourself…..that's just ridiculous! Why do you think I arranged for Ritsu and An-chan to marry?" Even their mother treated Ritsu with more respect.

"Oh, that's my one condition. Break off their engagement," Riko demanded. Ritsu knew she meant business.

"Eh? Why?! I still want the companies to merge; it's great for Onodera Publishing!" Ritsu heard his mother stomp her foot.

"Then marry me off. They have a son right?"

"But….Riko….I-It doesn't work like that," Onodera-mama laughed a little, "I mean, you hardly know the family and you don't even like him!"

"Isn't that the same for Ritsu?"

Now their mother didn't what to say. Silence rung out for a few minutes, before he heard Hatanaka reply.

"Ritsu-sama has known An-chan for years. This is different."

"Hatanaka-san, who's side are you on? Nii-san has somebody, somebody he loves. I believe he's made it very clear that he doesn't love An-chan like that!" Riko's voice rose a little.

"Who does your brother love anyways?" His mother sharply replied.

"…I-I can't tell you."

"Why not? Is she a ghost? I hear about her, but never see her! Is Ritsu scared that I won't like her, or something?" His mother was almost yelling now. Ritsu wanted to interrupt, but he was just frozen, listening to every word.

"I just can't tell you! I'm sorry Mother! Just forget Ritsu marrying An-chan! I'll marry her brother for you!" Riko's voice rose in pitch, and Ritsu could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh please Riko, really! No offense, but who is going to marry you? You have some strange personality disorder no one can fix, and other such problems!"

"Just shut up and let me take the company!" Riko screamed at the top of her lungs.

All silence followed after that.

Now Onodera decided to knock finally. He tenderly tapped the door with his fist, but knew they jumped anyways. He heard his mother's voice-trying to hide her anger-answer, "Come in."

Onodera slowly opened the door. All of them held fake, tight smiles and Riko breathed rather heavily.

"U-Um…Dinner is being served," Onodera tried to play innocent. They all quietly walked past him, Hatanaka last. He gave Ritsu one last fleeting glance before he followed Riko and Onodera-mama downstairs.

Ritsu was a little dizzy. He didn't even know what to say or ask. Riko was practically throwing her life away for _him. _He knew she hated all this, and she didn't really want the company. But she would take it in a heartbeat if it meant all the happiness in the world going to Onodera.

And he felt like he was the burden.

**Dun, dun, dunnnn! Was this a twist, neh? ;)**

**Hatanaka is a new OC! He's like the Usami Family Butler, but with dark blue eyes, brown hair, and a little more joyful, sometimes.**

**Riko feels like she owes everything to Onodera! What will happen? Will his mother let him break off his engagement?**

**See you next chapter! :)**

**(Remember, any ideas for this story, please share!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oops! I'm sorry for disappearing for a few days! What was it, like three or four days?**

**I finished my first week of school, finally! I'm writing this chapter before I go missing for days XD**

**What will Onodera tell Riko? Will Riko really take over Onodera Publishing? Let's find out!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 10-

Onodera sat next to Riko as they had an early dinner with the Onodera household. His mother was tight-lipped and quiet, with a heavy aura around her. Riko kept playing with her food, until Onodera whispered to her.

"Hey, when we finish eating, let's leave," Riko nodded her head and forked her food. They were quiet among all the chatter as they ate. Unfortunately, An-chan sat on the other side of Ritsu and kept talking his ear off. Onodera tried his best to listen, but he couldn't get the conversation he overheard out of his head. Half an hour later, they cleaned all their plates and said their goodbyes.

"We have to go, we have a lot of work to do," Ritsu explained as they both bowed, apologetic.

"Okay, but please visit more often Ritsu. It hurts me when you don't seem to care," His mother attempted a smile and hugged her son tight. Riko didn't look even look at her as she said goodbye and gave her a quick hug. Their father hugged them both tight and they left.

-_Some Time Later-_

Arriving at their complex, they took the elevator together up to their floor.

"Riko, do you want some tea?"

"Oh, sure. That'd be nice Nii-chan," Riko followed him into his apartment and slid her shoes off in the genkan. Onodera went into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It's face read 3:30 p.m.

'_Masamune already left,' _Onodera sighed, a bit disappointed. He set the water to boil as he reached up to the cup cabinet. He stood on his toes and felt around for two mugs. Finding them all the way in the back, he slid them forward.

'_Damn! Why did Masamune put them so far back? He knows I'm short!'_

He grabbed the handles of the cups and brought them down. But being his clumsy self, he tripped on his own feet and dropped the mugs. One landed on the counter, unscathed, but the second one crashed to the ground, exploding as it made contact with the cold tile. Onodera had landed on the floor as the mug broke, and his hand drove down on a rather sharp fragment. A slash formed across the palm of his hand and he let out a rather loud, "Fuck!"

"Ritsu? What's wrong?" Onodera heard Riko's voice call from the living room. He looked quickly at his wound and saw it was bleeding rather badly.

"Don't come in here Riko!" Onodera called rather panicked. He didn't want Riko to see the blood and face the consequences.

"Ritsu, you sound like you injured yourself! Let me help you," Riko's footsteps grew louder as she approached. Thinking on his feet, he grabbed a dish towel and pressed it to his hand.

Riko appeared in the doorway and looked down at him leaning against the oven. Shattered fragments of a mug lay on the floor, Onodera in the midst of it. He was holding a dish towel to his palm, but Riko saw the blood slide down his wrist from underneath the cloth, and three little drops of the red liquid fell down to the floor. A sharp piece of broken ceramic lay next to the drops of blood, the very tip red from injuring Onodera.

Riko gasped and froze. Onodera watched as her eyes clouded, turning into a stormy green color. He stood up rather clumsily, stepping over the pool of ceramic, and rushed over to Riko.

"Riko, it's okay. It's just blood, I'm fine. Come on," He clutched the towel in his fist of his injured hand, while using the other one to pull Riko away from the scene. Her eyes wide and skin pale, she barely moved as Ritsu led her to the couch.

He helped her sit and said soothingly, "Riko, look. It's your brother, Ritsu. Everything's fine."

He stood up, walking over the kitchen to get a glass of water for her. But Riko's hand shot out and she clung to Onodera's sleeve. He was pulled back and looked back down at her. She was staring straight ahead at the beige wall, her mouth slightly agape and trembling. He sat down next to his sister, and shook her shoulder gently.

Riko turned her face towards him, fear plastered all over her features. She breathed rather heavily and whispered, "Isamu….I-Isamu..."

"No, I'm not Isamu. Isamu's not here Riko; I'm here. It's Ritsu, look," Onodera looked her straight in the eyes. Riko continued to mumble, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Isamu….I-I'm so s-sorry…..Isamu….R-Ritsu…I let you d-die…I-It's m-my fault…..F-Forgive m-m-me," Riko gasped again and buried her face in Ritsu's chest. She sobbed loudly as she clung to the back of his shirt. He put his arms around her. Still holding the cloth in his injured hand, he made sure she didn't see it.

"R-Ritsu….I w-watched Isamu die!"

"I know, I know Riko. But it wasn't your fault."

"Isamu," Riko whimpered and continued, "I-I just let h-him lay t-there in m-my a-arms… watching him b-bleed. I was useless, s-sitting there doing nothing. Just watching t-the light leave his e-eyes, just w-watching him l-leave me, and die! I-If I did s-something, anyth-thing, h-he m-might have l-l-lived!"

"No, Riko. You couldn't have done anything. He wasn't going to make it anyways. I'm so sorry Riko, but it's not your fault," Onodera embraced her tighter as she continued to soak his shirt. The only way to get her to calm down was to tell her this. It wasn't her fault, Isamu would die anyways. Remind her that he was dead. She had a reaction like this once in England, and Onodera remembered he calmed her down by just telling her the truth.

Time passed as she slowly calmed down, Onodera reassuring her. Her sobs died down to small whimpers and her grip loosened on his shirt. She slowly released herself from him, her eyes back to emerald green.

"I'm s-sorry Ritsu. I'm pitiful, aren't I?" Riko wiped her tears away and sniffled.

"Riko, you're not. Anybody would be traumatized if that happened to them," Riko just shrugged and sniffled again.

"R-Ritsu, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. You heard Mother and I's conversation, didn't you?" Riko gave him a small, sad smile.

"H-How did you know?!"

"I saw a shadow underneath the doorway. Then you just happened to be there after I yelled at Mother. I'm not stupid."

'_Dammit, she's _way _too smart,' _Onodera thought and flushed red, embarrassed.

"R-Riko, did you mean all that?"

"Of course I did. Ritsu, please let me take the company. I know you probably want it, but I want you to be happy. In the long run, it'll just break you down and you'll never recover. I want to repay you for all you've done."

"A-Actually, I've always dreaded taking over the company."

"Eh?! Really? Then that makes it easier!"

"But Riko! You're prepared to damage yourself for me? T-That doesn't make sense!"

"I'm already damaged beyond repair Nii-san. I'll be okay," Riko smiled again, rather sadly. It broke Ritsu's heart to see her like this. To think she was useless and a burden, and the only way to fix it all was to take all the pain and pressure.

"Riko, you are not useless. You are not a burden," Ritsu frowned and continued, "You're my sister and I love you. It's natural for siblings to look after each other; we're family. You're an amazing sister, and you support and help me all the time. Please stop acting like you can't do anything right!"

Onodera had yelled the last sentence, his cheeks red. Riko looked taken aback by his outburst, and Onodera sighed.

"N-Nii-san….I'm sorry," Riko hugged him, her arms tight around his waist. Sighing again, Onodera wrapped his arms around his twin.

"Do you really want the company Riko? I mean, not for my sake?"

Riko was silent for a few moments, before speaking up, "Yes. I was always jealous that you were inheriting Onodera Publishing and I was left behind, even though I'm you twin. I love literature too, and I'm smarter than you."

Riko giggled and Onodera blushed.

"If you really want to take over, then you can have it," Onodera gave up. To make Riko happy, for herself and him, they both had to make sacrifices.

"R-Really? Thank you Ritsu!" Riko squealed in his ear and hugged him tighter, "Oh, about the whole marriage thing…I'm not going to marry An-chan's brother. And I'll get her and Mother to leave you alone about the engagement. An-chan's brother is ugly."

"R-Riko!"

"What? It's true! Remember we used to make up names for him and call him a gargoyle?" Riko started laughing and Onodera couldn't help laughing along. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, happy despite everything in the world. They cracked jokes and talked about their childhood before Riko let go of him and stood up.

"I guess I better go. Momo-chan's probably wondering where I am, and I'm sure Takano is going to be home soon to pounce on you," Riko laughed through her nose and Onodera turned beet red.

"W-We don't do it every minute of every day!"

"You practically do," Riko laughed and rolled her eyes. Onodera was still covering his bleeding hand, but knew the cloth was soaked. Thankfully she left and Onodera breathed a sigh of relief. He continued to treat his wound and went back into the kitchen. The clock read five-thirty now.

"Masamune should be home soon," Onodera mumbled to himself, and found himself smiling.

-_Fifteen Minutes Later-_

Takano Masamune walked through his front door. He hung his coat up and slipped his shoes off. He held a rather triumphant smirk as he strolled into the kitchen. He stopped to see Onodera on the ground picking up broken ceramic and throwing it in a plastic bag, his left palm wrapped in gauze.

"Onodera?"

"Oh! Okaeri Masamune," He proceeded to stand up, finishing his chore. He tied the bag firmly shut and throw it in the trash bin.

"What happened?"

"Oh, well after I came back from my Mother's, I invited Riko over for some tea. I broke a mug and cut myself. Riko saw the blood, but luckily I got her to calm down," Onodera looked unnaturally happy.

"Why are you so happy about it?"

"Huh? Happy?"

"Yeah, you're smiling and you're eyes look all shiny or something."

"Oh. That's probably because…well I overheard a conversation my mother and sister had. I'm not going to be taking over Onodera Publishing."

Takano blinked and frowned. Was Ritsu sick or something? Ritsu _not_ taking over Onodera Publishing House was the craziest thing he ever heard.

"What're you talking about?" Takano approached him. He placed his hand on his love's forehead. He didn't have a fever, that's for sure.

"I'm giving it to Riko. She's always wanted it actually, a lot more than me. There was more to it, but basically I'm not going to inherit the company. I actually don't know why I'm happy, but I guess it's because I never truly wanted it and I'm relieved."

Takano smiled and hugged him. Ritsu not taking the company meant he could stay with Marukawa and not have to leave Masamune. Takano could feel the fear of being left alone again being lifted.

"How was your mother's house?"

Takano's infamous smirk came back and he triumphantly announced, "Let's just say she'll probably never talk to me again."

"Masamune!"

**Wow, this story is turning out a lot longer than I thought it would. 10 chapters already?! Well, I'm going to try and wrap this up soon, so don't panic and think it's going to drag out forever.**

**Maybe I'll write a little sequel to this after I'm done. It would be short though, only three chapters or so. Whatever!**

**Onodera was probably a bit OOC towards the end, but I always imagined him to be pretty happy if he found out he didn't have to take over Onodera Publishing.**

**See you next chapter! :)**

**(Remember, any ideas for this story, please share!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I know I said I'd be busy, but I'm practicing procrastination with my homework….. :P Plus, I love writing and you amazing reviewers/readers!**

**I must be stupid, because I just found out Junjou Romantica has an OVA! I watched it yesterday and it was soooooooo cute! KYAA!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 11-

Onodera dragged his feet as he walked into Emerald. Hell Week was only halfway over, and he already felt like he was dying. He plopped down on his chair, picking up his phone, preparing to call his authors to ask where their manuscripts would come in.

A few hours later, trained of all energy but a whole half work-day was left, Onodera looked up to see a young intern at the door. Since Onodera's desk was closest, he saw the kid best. He was cowering behind a stack of papers, shivering at the dark and death aura surrounding the department.

"Can I help you?" Onodera croaked from in front of his computer screen.

"U-Uh….H-Hai….This is f-for Takano M-Masamune," The young man looked nervously around. He had long dark chocolate brown hair, green eyes, and a very slender short figure. He bowed quickly and stuttered, "I-I'm T-Takahashi Misaki." **(A/N: Cross-over! :D)**

"Ah, you're the new intern Isaka-san hired. I'm Onodera Ritsu."

"Y-Yeah. Isaka-san sent me down here to deliver this. Which dead body is Takano-san?" Misaki laughed nervously. Onodera smiled weakly and pointed towards the front of the room. Misaki trekked through the papers, bodies, and books on the ground. He reached Takano's desk, who was on the phone screaming at an author.

Misaki stood there, waiting for him to notice him. When Takano did, he snapped his fingers and pointed at his desk. Misaki took this indication to put the papers on his desk. He did it nervously and whispered, "T-This is from Isaka-san."

Takano put his hand over the receiver and yelled, "Can't you see I'm on the phone!"

Misaki jumped back, screaming as he tripped, running out of the department. The demon head-editor snorted and went back to screaming on the phone.

-_8 p.m.-_

"T-Takano-san, c-can't we g-go home?" Kisa whined from his desk. Half of his body was slumped on the desk, his face in an open book.

"You can head home, but don't expect to leave so early tomorrow!" Takano shuffled through some papers as Kisa and Mino rose from their desks like zombies from the grave. Hatori had left already, going to his author's house. 'She' had suddenly come down with the flu, claiming she wouldn't make the deadline.

As Kisa and Mino left, they passed Onodera's sleeping form on his computer. Usually he wouldn't fall asleep in Hell Week until towards the end, but all his authors, including Mutou-sensei, said they won't make their manuscripts in on time. This made Onodera so stressed out, he passed out at his desk.

Another half hour passed of Onodera snoring slightly and Takano shuffling through papers. The raven-haired man heard a half-hearted knock on the door and looked up. Riko was standing there, drained of all life. She looked much like Onodera at Hell Week.

"H-Hello Takano-san. I came to inform my brother of something important," Riko moaned. Takano replied, "If you can wake him."

Riko grabbed a ruler from his desk. She swung the ruler up, then down across the back of Onodera's skull. Not too hard, but hard enough to wake him up. Onodera jumped out of his chair, landing on the floor yelling.

"W-What the hell Riko?!" Onodera griped as Takano died of laughter.

"Mother wants you to call her," Riko dropped the ruler back on the desk and sighed. It must be Hell Week in the BL department too, because Riko looked just as lifeless as Emerald.

"W-Why?"

"Because she knows you're giving Onodera Publishing House to me. And she's not too keen on the idea so suddenly."

"But I thought the deal was she was going to give it to you if you wanted it."

"Well we made that deal before the accident. Now she thinks I'm too incapable to do anything," Riko laughed bitterly. She helped her twin up from the floor and ruffled his hair.

"You should go home and call her. I'm sure your sweet boyfriend will let you go," Riko smirked and looked at Takano. He looked at them, bored, before sighing, "Fine."

Onodera packed his stuff and let Riko lead him to the elevator. She wasn't leaving yet, but she was just a floor below them. She got off and he took it the rest of the way down. Through the lobby and down the street, he took the train home.

-_Half an Hour Later-_

Picking up his phone, he reluctantly dialed his mother's number. Almost immediately he heard the hi-jacked woman's voice shooting daggers at him.

"Onodera Ritsu, why are you giving _your _inheritance to Riko?"

"Because she wants it and I don't," Onodera said, rather bored.

"But why don't you want an international company that is so much more valuable than being an editor for shoujo manga?" His mother spat out the last two words.

"Because I actually enjoy my job and love my co-workers. The editors at Onodera Publishing are just….well, jackasses."

"Fine, maybe you don't want the company. But why give it to your sister?"

"If I recall hearing your conversation, you made a promise to give to her if she asked!"

"That was a long time ago! I didn't expect Isamu to die and she would be ridiculously traumatized," Onodera could feel a vein popping at each word she continued to say.

"That isn't ridiculous, _Mother," _Onodera growled. Why was his mother being so….such a bitch?!

"You play favorites, you know that?! You've always treated me better than Riko. Do you know just how much it affects her? Then when Isamu was killed, you treated her like she wasn't your own child! You kept her at a distance, treating her like she was dangerous. She's your own fucking daughter!" Onodera yelled, shocking himself and his mother.

Very coldly, his mother replied, "Riko is a danger, Ritsu. The closer you become to her, the worse it's going to be for _you."_

"I don't care what you think! She's my twin, I love her even if you don't, and she's taking the company! So just fucking deal with it!" Onodera screamed into the phone, slamming it shut immediately afterwards. He resisted the urge to throw it at the wall in his fit of anger. He heard the door next door open then close, and knew Ritsu came home. Onodera sighed, frustrated.

He made himself coffee, drinking it a little too heatedly. Another half hour passed before he heard the front door open. Takano trudged in, dark circles under his eyes. He froze, sensing the strange dark aura around his lover. It had a 'Fuck-With-Me-and-You-Die' presence to it and he almost chuckled. Almost.

"What's up with you? That's usually my aura during Hell Week."

"Nothing," Onodera sourly replied. He threw his cup into the sink, washing it rather roughly. He marched past Takano and slipped his shoes back on.

"I'm going to talk to Riko," Onodera stiffly mumbled and walked through the door. He knocked on his sister's door, only to hear nothing.

'_She usually answers immediately,' _Onodera could feel his anger slowly slipping, being replaced by fear.

"Riko?" He slowly creaked the door open, only to hear or see nothing at first. Then he heard a faint whimpering. It sounded like Momo, coming from the kitchen. He cautiously approached the kitchen, to see the most horrific scene played out before him.

"RIKO!"

***Gasp* Oh no! What happened to Riko? Why?!**

**Damn, Ritsu grew some balls! His mother's quite a bitch. **

**A lot of my reviewers were freaking out about what Masamune said to his mother. I didn't feel like writing out a whole scenario, so you imagine what he said! XD**

**See you next chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya! Back for another chapter! I know it was a cliffhanger and you guys were freaking out. XP I'm very sad right now b/c my favorite brother left for New York ;_;**

**What happened to Riko? You shall read and you shall find out!**

**Btw, I'm ending this story in the next chapter or one after that. Almost done, whew! :D**

**Disclaimer~**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 12-

"RIKO!"

Onodera paled, all breath stolen from him. He could feel hot tears filling his eyes as he saw the blood run down his sister's wrists. A knife lay a foot away, the tip blood red.

Riko's wrists were slit vertically; deep and long. She was sprawled out on the kitchen tile, her wrists weeping red. Momo nuzzled her already colorless and gray face. Onodera dropped to his knees besides her, slightly hyperventilating. His hands trembled as he reached for Riko's face, pulling them back at the touch of her cold skin.

"RIKO, NO!" Tears spilled down his cheeks and he heard the front door slam open. Masamune ran in, stopping and gasping at the sight before him.

"M-Masa-Masamune, p-please h-h-help," Onodera's shoulders shook in despair as he continued to stare down at his twin's form.

"Onodera, go call an ambulance!" Takano ran to his side, looking down at Riko. Ritsu didn't move though.

"ONODERA!"

Onodera jumped up, scrambling out of the kitchen and to the phone in the living room. While he dialed, Masamune grabbed the first-aid kit in one of the cabinets. He didn't know what he could do, but he had to try.

Cleaning and wrapping extra bandages around her arms, he leveled her out on the floor. He flinched at how cold her skin already was.

"T-They'll be here soon," Onodera appeared in the doorway. He was almost as colorless as his sister, shaking and with an expression of grief. His hand held back a sob as he saw the bandages already being stained with blood.

"Ritsu, go into the living room. You shouldn't see this," Takano stood up. Onodera did as he was told and collapsed onto the couch.

Sirens sounded and they saw the red and blue flashes of lights through the windows. Moments later, there was a pounding on the door. Takano opened it quickly, the paramedics running to the kitchen under his instruction. They placed Riko on the collapsible bed, strapping her in and raising it.

Onodera got up weakly and followed. Masamune grabbed his hand and walked beside him. The paramedics allowed them in the ambulance and they went screeching down the road.

_010101010_

Reaching the hospital, Riko was rushed into the E.R.

Takano and Onodera were sent to the waiting room. Onodera sat down deafly, barely noticing the doctor asking him questions. He answered with empty words, staring at the floor in a trance.

"Has she been contemplating suicide?"

"N-No, I don't t-think so," Onodera shakily replied.

"Does she have a history of harming herself? Any mental disorders?"

"S-She has a personality disorder. R-Riko is s-scared of blood."

"Has she always been like this?"

"No," Onodera proceeded to tell him the quick version of her condition and triggers. He also told the doctor about Isamu. Masamune held his hand the entire time, squeezing it reassuringly. The doctor wrote on his clipboard, nodding at Onodera's sentences. He left, sending his thanks.

Waiting for seemingly hours, the same doctor came back finally. Onodera looked up, searching the man's face for any signs.

"You're Onodera Riko's brother, correct?"

"H-Hai."

"Your sister lost a lot blood. The cuts were pretty deep, and I wouldn't doubt if she's going to have scars. Luckily the bandages around her arms beforehand saved a lot of blood; otherwise she probably would not have made it. We saved her," The doctor gave Onodera a small smile.

"She's awake, but very weak. I suggest not stressing her. You can see her if you want."

Onodera stood up and bowed. He weakly replied, "Thank you very much, Doctor…..?"

"Doctor Fukumoto. Her room is 317," Onodera bowed again and Takano followed him to the designated room number. Walking in they saw Riko lying in the hospital bed, her face turned towards the window, staring out into the late night. She was still quite pale and had new thick bandages around her wrists.

Onodera walked to her bedside and placed his hand on top of hers. Riko slowly turned towards him, sadness etched on her face.

"Ritsu," She whispered. He gave her a very small smile and her emerald eyes filled with tears.

"I-I'm sorry Nii-chan. I remember c-cutting vegetables, and then the knife slipped. I cut my finger and I saw the b-b-blood. I-I blacked out after that and d-don't r-remember a-a-anything," Riko lost it in the end and buried her wet face in Onodera's shoulder. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the back of his shirt, weeping pitifully. He placed his hand on her hair, patting gently. After a few minutes of silent accompanied by Riko's sobs, her grip loosened. She pulled herself off and wiped her tears.

"I-I was supposed to take care of y-you now, Ritsu. B-But it's _you_ taking care of _me_ all over again. I'm s-so sorry."

"Riko, you have. It's okay, I love you and I'll always take care of you," Onodera ruffled her hair lightly. New tears fell, but she smiled this time.

"Thank you too, Takano-san," Riko hugged him lightly and he patted her back.

"You should go home Nii-chan and Takano-san. You've done enough. Mom and Dad should be here soon, and you don't need to deal with Mom too."

Onodera nodded slowly and sadly smiled. They hugged again and Takano led the way out. They called a cab and headed home.

On the way home, Onodera leaned against the older male's shoulder. He looked down to see fresh tears filling Onodera's emeralds. He laced his fingers with his young lover's and kissed the top of his head.

They reached their apartment and took the elevator. Walking in their door, Takano turned Onodera around and embraced him tightly.

"I know you're not okay, either," He whispered in the younger's hair.

All the pressure, the stress, and the pain had slowly built up in Onodera over the weeks. He kept it to himself, locking it away. He was holding himself together, thinking he didn't need anyone's help. And here was Masamune, seeing through all his walls and reaching out to him. Now Onodera did was just….._crack._

Burying his face deep into his love's chest, he wept silently. His hands clung to Masamune's back, as his shoulders shook profusely.

**WAAHH! P-POOR RITSU & RIKO! ;_;**

**Masamune saved the day and continues to! I love you Takano-san!**

**Okay, as I said, I'm ending this story next chapter, more than likely. I just want to give my immense thanks to my continued reviewers and readers! You guys have been awesome and kind and just amazing. I will write more fics, don't worry!**

**See you next chapter! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS IT! THE END! LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**You guys have been awesome and sweet and funny, and just…I love you! :3**

**I will write more fics in this fandom and possibly Junjou Romantica. Some of my future SIH stories will be related to this fic or have references. So this is not the last time you'll see Riko, don't worry! I know she's a loved character! :)**

**I might just write a short epilogue to this story, what do you guys think? It'll be only like three chapters, but it'll be cute and have surprises in it! Should I? :3**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 13-

The twins sighed sadly in unison. The squeak of wheels could be heard as three figures walked through the airport.

"_Flight 125A will be departing in twenty minutes. Flight 125A will be departing in twenty minutes," _A woman's voice repeated on the intercom. The twins sighed again, hiding the sadness on their faces. Riko's suitcase dragged behind her solemnly. Masamune followed close behind.

Riko was held in the hospital for a couple days for observation and mental treatment. After much discussion with her doctors and Ritsu, she finally decided to go back to England. England had the best treatment options for her condition and future. If she wanted to become the true heir to Onodera Publishing, she had to become better.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Nii-san," They stopped walking as they reached the terminal. She turned around and smiled sadly.

"Thank you Nii-san for everything. I don't have much to say, but maybe through twin telepathy, you'll understand my gratitude," Both of them laughed and embraced each other. They had already said their real goodbyes; this was just to make sure.

"Thank you again too, Takano-san. You saved my life and you've been taking care of Ritsu. Please continue to," Riko bowed and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. He smiled a little and hugged her back. She turned back to Onodera.

"Maybe while I'm in England, I'll get married. Ritsu, you have to be my maid-of-honor and I'll be your best man," Riko giggled as Onodera's cheeks went red.

"I-I'm not wearing a d-dress!"

"Takano-san would probably like to see you in a dress," Both Riko and Masamune smirked, much to Onodera's annoyance.

"I'm just kidding. You don't have to wear a dress, but you must promise to be my Maid-of-Honor, and I your Best Man!"

"O-Okay, fine."

"Thank you Nii-san!" She hugged him again as the woman called for final passengers over the intercom. She grabbed her suitcase up again and ruffled her brother's hair.

"Bye! I'll see you again soon," Riko winked as they waved to each other, her walking onto the plane. The lady at the counter checked her ticket and smiled.

She turned around one last time, looking back at her brother. Onodera saw that old flame in her eyes once again; a spark she had lost when Isamu died. Now he knew she would be okay.

**Yeah, I know it's short. But it's just a short, sweet, happy ending!**

**Again, thanks so much for your continued support. I will keep writing for the sake of my readers and skills! ;)**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


End file.
